The present disclosure is directed to an insert that is adapted to be located between the foundation and the mattress of a bed. Two inserts are adapted to be located side-by-side between the foundation and the mattress of a Queen or King size bed such that the firmness of each half of the mattress can be individually adjusted to suit the preferences of the individual user of that half of the mattress.